


To save you

by Metrowolf



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, body guard au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metrowolf/pseuds/Metrowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church/Wash - Bodyguard AU, where Church is the son of the rich/famous Director and Wash is new bodyguard after a whole line of others Church has chased off</p>
            </blockquote>





	To save you

“Up for a blow job?”

Washington can't help but give a start at the suggestion. Church is watching him, a sly grin on his face. The younger man was the son of a very important CEO of some corporation or another, and Wash had had to pull quite a few strings to land such a well paying job. But from the looks of things it was a little less luck, and a little more no one else wanted to work with Leonard Church Jr. He had been crude the moment they met, but this was getting ridiculous.

“Excuse me?” Washington asked, trying to hide the hitch in his voice. He had to admit, Church was a very good looking young man, but he was also his employer. And if Washington had learned one thing in years of work, don't ever fuck around with your employer.

“Oh come on, you're pretty hot,” Church said this like it was a known fact, and obviously meant they should hook up.

“That would be unprofessional, sir,” Washington replied. It was difficult to keep his voice even, but he needed the money. He could put up with a playboy for a couple of months, and then he could finish paying off his apartment and go right back to cushy jobs, where no one ever hit on him as obviously as his current ward was.

Church just snickered. “You're just like the last one. Well, let's see how long you last.”

“I'd like to think my job is more than a game to you,” Washington replied.

Church shrugged, before pulling out his phone and going back to ignoring Wash like he had for the better part of their first few days together. It may have been a game for him, but Wash planned on taking this job seriously and no man, no matter how stupidly attractive he was, was going to stop him from doing just that.

 

~*~

 

Washington is dragged to the opening of a new club that Church was invited to. There's no other way to describe it, he lurks in the back and watches Church take shots and flirt with strangers. It's nerve wracking, each girl he kisses could be holding a knife. Every boy he drags to the bathroom has the possibility of killing him. But when Church comes back out he looks fine. Maybe a little more than fine, he's breathless and grinning like he just won a god damn competition. Then he catches Washington's eye and winks, and Washington can only frown back at him.

 

~*~

 

He's drunk again, and quite frankly Washington is getting tired of having to drive his employer home and put him to bed. Church doesn't fight him, which he guesses is the only good thing drunk Church does. Instead he mumbles quietly as Washington helps him to his room.

“Do you like me?” Church whispers.

“I'm not paid enough for this,” Washington replies, knowing full well Church isn't going to remember their conversation in the morning.

Church nods in acceptance, but when he speaks again Washington isn't ready. “No one ever does.”

He doesn't resist when Church pushes a drunken kiss against his lips, but once Church pulls away he forces him into the bed and doesn't look at him until his breathing has evened out, signifying he had fallen asleep.

 

~*~

 

Church doesn't stop partying, but he definitely goes out less. Washington would like to think he's been having a good influence, until he realizes less outings means less chances to work with Church. Not that he wants to work with Church. He needs the money, and he will tell himself that until his dying day.

 

~*~

 

“Want a drink?” Church seems genuine when he offers to buy Washington something at the bar. Washington declines, knowing it would be the the last time he ever worked for the Church family if he started drinking on the job.

“Come on dude! Relax a little,” Church's current fuck buddy teases. Washington likes this model as much as the others he's seen; which is to say not at all. A tall black man with dreads and startling teal eyes. Tucker is just as promiscuous as his “boyfriend” and Washington has had to stand outside of an embarrassing amount of hotel doors in the past two weeks.

“Lay off,” Church scolds, and Tucker drops it.

 

~*~

 

Church cries when Tucker leaves him. Washington has never seen him cry before, and he doesn't know how to react. He gives Church an awkward hug and offers to drive him home. He doesn't have to, he's not going to get paid for it, but it feels like the right thing to do. This time when Church kisses him on the doorstep Washington can only feel bad for him.

 

~*~

 

Washington gets shot. It was the stupidest thing he's ever done to be honest. Church insisted on going out despite the recent threats his father had been getting over a merger their company was going through, and Washington had been getting worse and worse recently at resisting him. They went to see a movie, that was all. The new action flick that Church had been dying to see. Washington thought they were going to meet someone there, but when the movie stated and he realized no one had showed it finally dawned on him. This had to be a date. He pulled Church from the theater, and tried to explain as rationally as he could that he was not about to date the man he was being paid to protect when he saw someone approach them out of the corner of his eye. Washington made a move to tell the man off, that they were having a private conversation when a gun was pulled.

Fight or flight took over, and Washington closed the distance between he and the gunman before a single shot could be fired. He struck the man with a forceful blow he learned in basic, completely forgetting he was also carrying a knife on him. The man wasn't some lackey though, he struck back, still trying to move the gun to get a clear shot.

The struggle for the gun was brief, and when the shot went off in his ear Washington immediately turned to look at Church. His ward was staring at him opened mouthed, and for some damn reason he wasn't running away. Washington finally pulled the gun away, and just when he turned it on the assailant the pain set in. The other man took off running as Wash staggered to his knees, wiping blood from his shoulder.

Church was there, trying to help Wash back to his feet, yelling at the small crowd that had gathered: call an ambulance! Please! Won't someone help?! Washington!

Before the world could go black Wash felt Churches hand in his, and a small voice telling him that he was going to be alright. If he could just survive this it was all going to be alright.

 

~*~

 

Church was sitting by his bed when he woke up, his black hair ruffled, and his normally bright green eyes dark with weariness.

He managed the words, “You're fired,” before he was leaning over Washington and kissing him passionately. And somehow, Washington was okay with that.

 


End file.
